This invention pertains to combustion system flame sensors, and particularly to flame sensor circuits. More particularly, the invention pertains to sensor contamination.
This invention may be related to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/908,463, filed May 12, 2005; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/908,465, filed May 12, 2005; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/908,466, filed May 12, 2005; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/908,467, filed May 12, 2005. These applications have the same assignee as the present application.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/908,463, filed May 12, 2005; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/908,465, filed May 12, 2005; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/908,466, filed May 12, 2005; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/908,467, filed May 12, 2005, are hereby incorporated by reference.